


white strands

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: Sasuke finds a white hair in the middle of Sakura’s pink hair.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	white strands

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: grammatical errors  
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The source of light inside the room has been turned off since a few minutes ago. The only thing that illuminates the room is the moonlight that comes through the loosy blind and a lantern on the table. 

Sakura’s body scent fills Sasuke's nostrils. Her back pressed against his chest. Sasuke doesn’t care if he wakes up with the strands of her hair sticking to his oily face later; pressing his nose to the back of her head has become his routine every night. He loves the scent of it and enjoys it in every breath he takes. Also, feeling her hair tickling his face somehow comforts his sleep better.

He hasn’t slept yet and is deep in his contentment at every moment before falling asleep with her. He can sense her breathing isn’t stable yet and not soft enough for someone who has fallen asleep. 

Sasuke opens his eyes and stares at his wife’s hair. He frowns a little. His lone hand moves and pulls a strand of Sakura’s hair. 

Sakura flinches. “What was that?” she complains. “Sasuke-kun, what did you do to my hair?”

“Nothing,” he answers. He moves his hand to his back to throw the hair. “I just pulled your white hair.”

Sakura suddenly feels startled. She is not a young woman anymore. There are permanent wrinkles on her face. Some strands of her pink hair have turned into white, just like the one that her husband just pulled. With Sasuke pulling her white hair, she thinks that he doesn’t like the existence of it in the middle of her pink hair. If darkness doesn’t dominate around them, she’s sure he will find more of it.

“Mmm,” she mumbled. “I’m not young anymore. That’s why I have white hair.” She chuckles stiffly. It doesn’t take a genius to know that her laugh is forced.

He gives her a sign to turn her body towards him. Without saying anything, she complies. Instead of feeling more insecure than before, she is shocked seeing a deep affectionate expression on his face. He doesn’t show an uncomfortable expression because of finding a white hair like what she thought. Her agitation fades suddenly.

“I thought you used the jutsu that made you look younger like what The Fifth Hokage did,” he says. Knowing it is the symbol of her jutsu, the tip of his fingers touches the yin seal on his wife’s forehead and brushes it softly. 

Sakura’s lips part because of her laugh. Her left-hand holds his cheek, then strokes it using her thumb.

“Of course not,” she says. “Back in the middle of the war, I said that I didn’t need that jutsu to make myself look younger." 

Sasuke tries to recall it. The memory of it is nowhere to be found inside his head. He frowns.

"I guess I didn’t hear it.”

Sakura chuckles. “You did. You just forget about that, don’t you?”

He lets out an exasperated breath. He won’t admit that he does forget about that, but his wife knows him better than anyone. She knows that his arrogance won’t let him say that out loud. 

“It’s natural if you forgot. Don’t be upset about that. It happened long ago anyway. Decades, right?”

Sasuke nods. “Aa.” He smiles a bit, Sakura always has the ability to make him feel better.

“Why did you think like that?” Sakura asks curiously. She thought he just wanted to tease her. She realized it herself that every time she looks at her reflection in the mirror, she obviously looks old. Her eye bags are getting bigger and the corner of her eyes has wrinkles. The color of her lips is not as vibrant as it used to. Her skin is loosening bit by bit. 

“Because you don’t change much,” Sasuke responds.

Sakura frowns. “You’re lying,” she snorts. She holds his hand and brings it to touch the corner of her eye. “This part has wrinkles, you know.”

Sasuke shakes his head. He kisses the tip of her nose. “You’re still beautiful,” he praises sincerely. 

A smile couldn’t be held from forming on her face. She doesn’t respond to him with words. Everything that she feels right now channels through a stare at him. What’s straight on her gaze is still the same beautiful eyes, still the same handsome face, still the same sharp jawline, and everything that makes her fall in love again and again. She giggles when she realizes that the wrinkles on the corner of his eyes are deepened.

She wants to praise him for how good he looks, but her tongue feels stiff. All she can do is press her lips to her husband’s lips. Sasuke reciprocates her pure kiss passionately. His tongue explores the inside of her mouth and he bites her lower lip. They stop kissing when they’re out of breath.

“We’re really getting old,” Sakura says with a giggle. Her voice is hoarse.

“What?” Sasuke raises one of his eyebrows.

“We could hold our breath to kiss longer than that back then.”

Sasuke snorts. He kisses her again, this time softer. The kiss lasts longer than before because the softness allows them to take a breath better. Sakura moves her hand to his hair then massages his scalp. Sasuke does the same by massaging the back of her neck and pulling her baby hair there. When their liplock is parted, Sasuke presses his lips to her forehead and closes his eyes. He can feel Sakura moves a little and kisses his collarbone. Her breath that caresses his skin feels warm and it makes him smile. He strokes her hair to give her more comfort. 

“Sasuke-kun,” she rasps. Sleepiness hits her. 

“Hn,” Sasuke answers softly. He is as sleepy as she is and feels confused why would his wife still try to talk to him. 

Sakura holds his shoulders. Sasuke opens his eyes after he feels that his wife hinted at him to do so. Their eyes lock into each other. 

“If you want to pull my hair again, you have to ask permission first.” 

Sasuke groans. _Very important,_ he thinks sarcastically.

“You can avenge it by pulling my white hair later.”

She laughs a little. She squints and moves her hand to pull at a white hair she can see, shows it to him, then grins. Her smug expression tells him that, "Ha! You have white hair too! We're both old!" like it is not obvious already. Sasuke clicks his tongue. Even though they are both old, sometimes she still acts like a child. Not that he minds, that behavior of hers makes her feel so pure and innocent. Thinking about that makes him fall in love even more with her when he thought he couldn't fall any harder. 

She chuckles again and closes her eyes before hugging him and presses her smiling lips to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is translated from my old Indonesian fic—I wrote it in 2015 I guess …. Remember that lake scene in Sasuke Retsunden? I was screaming because I automatically remembered about this fic!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a lot of SasuSaku fics in Indonesian and a lot of readers love them! I also won a contest and some awards multiple times for my SasuSaku fics. I'm going to translate my Indonesian SasuSaku fics into English. I listed my fics and what they’re about in my Tumblr. You can check my profile for my Tumblr! Also please visit my Tumblr if you're interested in this translation and writing request. Thank you!


End file.
